lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Icy Steven
History Act 1: Evil Steven Evil Steven Star was a clone of Steven Star, created by the Invaded Core & the damage man of Hectare City. He's a opposite counterpart of Steven, with a grey coat, black pants, and a sword-shotgun weapon. He was later killed of both Joseph & Cyclone, but not fully dead. Act 2: Devil Steven Devil Steven is a result of Steven Star being possessed by both the evil power and The Satsui No Hadou to become the Deadly Thing ever to be formed cause by Dark Oak. He leaves Fiona, his 2 children, ruined Old Hectare City, and rampaging the world, along side Stockgil, after his defeat his father, Vergil. They attack many area but ended up defeated in Station Square. After the defeated, Jacker now took over control over the ruined Hectare City. Unknown Lester manage to recover Steven, Danny, and Stockgil body, however it ended up going wrong. Steven's heart have just stop, so Lester here no choice but to replace his heart with a Invaded Core Armor with Icy's Soul. Steven maybe living, but the Invaded Core was full with Icy's DNA of Freezing after her death. The Armor frozen his heart, making Steven more lifeless than even. But this tame his Devil Form from coming out. Steven and the others was send to life time in prison for 28 years, with Danny and Saeko leavin them and Starla with her aunts. Soon after, Steven, Stockgil, Unknown Lester, and Silver Samurai escaped and went different ways. Stockgil & Silver Samurai contiune with creating a New Order, Unknown Lester went to stay in Rosa's House, and Steven went out a hunt the one of who cause him to be like this (i.e. Rainbow Dash, Amy Rose) At one point, his wrote try to his ex-wife, Fiona Blazela: "The Legend Spoon Warrior is now dead, that want everybody says. What they don't get is that it's not so easy when you don't have a heart and can't love anything anymore. Your smile, Your eyes, How happy you made me. Those were some of my best memories when I was living, and I will never be able to see those again. If I could, I would came back and hugged your, Stephanie, and our unborn child and say that I love you. But I guess you already forgot me, don't you. Well then, Farewell..." Act 3: Normal Icy Steven In Lawler-RPG, Devil Steven appear inside Steven's Body, seen he's half dead. Absorbing Icy's DNA inside Steven's heart, Devil Steven became Icy Steven and now control both of thier power. When Steven is asleep or out cold, he can control his body. Icy can't do anything to Devil Steven because she's just a soul. Icy Steven is rising and killed Falco while Amy fell in and facing Balrog. In the night, after Chapter 11, Icy Steven works with Vegus and contact one of Icy's college friend, Dr. Weird. Devil Steven want Dr. Weird to help him. Along side them are Wesker, Nemesis T-Type, Frieza, Cell, Flandre Scarlet, Remilla Scarlet, Darkar, Tritannus, and William Dunbar, formers the Icy Steven Squad. Currently in chapters, he mostly planning on defeating the heroes and killing Stockgil. In Chapter 15, his clone and William Dunbar fight Future Gohan and others in Willamette Mall along with Frank West and the others. In Chapter 47, he informed the heroes he owns a Pokemon, Darkrai at the Fucking Colosseum. In Chapter 48, After the heroes defeated Darkrai in the Fucking Colosseum, Icy Steven became angry at Venis and the heroes before Stockgil came and ambushes him after discover about Stockny's death and imprison Starla. Before Stockgil almost stab Icy Steven, Jedah appears and grab his sword. With two warriors fighting over Starla and avenger their love ones, Jedah teleport the heroes, Icy Steven Squad, and New Order. Now in The Judgement Tower, the two clash sword with Jedah helping Icy Steven, by Vegus' Order, while the heroes deal with the other villains. When the heroes defeated Stockgil, he admit that his plan was to just live a prefect live with Starla and him. After that, Stockgil got stabbed in the neck by Icy Steven's Ice Shard. By then, he fall down the Judgement Tower. When Starla reach the top, she saw Stockgil's death and completely loses her will to lived after everything she love get killed or became evil. Icy Steven grabbed her in the neck and begin absorb her power, but she froze him hands and free from his power, but ended up killing herself in the process. After that, Icy Steven when insane before the real Icy came up from his heart over anger at her daughter's death and cause chaos to the world. Steven then chase her throught the frozen mountain. It's then later result in Icy Steven being more strong, as in Jedah's plan. Act 4: Shadow Icy Steven Final Act: Dragon Icy Steven *See here Dragon Icy Steven Devil Icy Steven then later appear in Chapter 90. using and consumes the power of a super-computer that enslave William Dunbar, X.A.N.A.. He take Fiona Blazela and made it into a space shuttle, activating his own The Fusion Heart, a dragon similar to his older version from 17 years old, with the fallen Icy Steven Squad and the Trix, Dragon Icy Steven. Dragon Icy Steven obtains a massive amount and now became a god(At least that what he think). According to him, he claims that by feeding on the Seven Deadly Sins from the human, use X.A.N.A. to destroy the world and combined with his breeding with the descendent of Hectare Blazela, creating a army of prefect soldiers to ruin the other planet. Stats HP: 20000 Strength: 350 Defense: 120 Speed: 630 Sp. Atk: 480 Sp. Def: 140 Attacks Blizzard and Heat Wave Slash Icy Steven sticks out two of his swords and sends two waves made of ice and fire that does huge damage. There's 30% chance of Burning or Freezing the player. Diamond Shot Icy Steven summons a freezing diamond-like spirit, and launches forward. The diamond catches the player. No damage, but decreases the player's Strentgh and Speed at 2 stages. Dragon Flame Icy Steven uses Icy's Dragon Flame and attacks 3 players. Sun Blaster Icy Steven absorbs energy from the sun, the next turn will unleash a massive blast of energy. Similar to Lawl's Blizzard Voltekka. Blizzard Voltekka His ultimate attack. It is very different from the Lawl version, rather then unleashing a massive blast of energy, he stops time mimicing Dio's The World, then he creates 3 giant icicles above the player, then resets time, causing three giant icicles to fall and crash into the player, after that, Icy runs at high speed and finishes of with a powerful ice slash with eletric effect. Trivia ??? Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Badass Category:Bosses Category:Devils Category:Pure Evil Category:Icy Steven Squad